Conventional clarinets and flutes are comprised of complicated mechanisms, usually too intricate for the very young (i.e. kindergartners, five years old) to hold and manipulate. Although this young age is ideally suited for introduction to instrument playing, heretofore, it has not been practical to implement the actual introductory learning and "hands-on" experience to legitimate woodwind instruments. So-called flutophones, recorders or tonettes cannot accomplish the same introduction since their mouthpiece fails to develop embouchure, back pressure or resistance, and lacks authentic tone quality, making its more typical recorder sound.
Drop-out rate in the United States is 50 percent for beginners on band and orchestra instruments. Even in school systems using pre-band/orchestra programs, the rate is very high. A well-thought-out graduated program of instruction could dramatically reduce this drop-out problem. A larger number of children would then be able to participate in the instrumental music program.
Essential performance skills of musical education develop at an early age and in a gradual, logical progression, such as embouchure development, back pressure resistance, breath support, intonation, legitimate sound (tone quality), tonguing skills (articulation) and cooperative band/orchestra experience.